


Malec

by AncientCovenants



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, May contain feels, small mention of Lydia Branwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be strong... for him. Because he knew this was something he needed to say. And it didn't matter how much it hurt him—for him, he could weather the journey to hell and back. He just wasn't sure his heart would make it with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with Malec. And thus, this had to be written before the "big episode" premiered because I don't care what universe you live in, these two deserve to be together.

"I could love her."

His heart was breaking.

"I could _learn_ to love her... as a friend, as a companion..."

_Please, not again._ This was a mistake, this was...

"But she's not the one I _want_ to love."

Oh.

"She's not the one who'll ever make my heart beat like crazy. She'll never be the one that can take my breath away just by saying my name."

_Oh..._

"She's certainly not the one I'll be dreaming of coming home to when the day is done."

He'd forgotten how to breathe.

"She might hold me and kiss me and love me back but it won't ever be the way _I_ want to be kissed, to be held, to be..."

The room was out of focus...

"My whole life, I've lived for others..."

_You don't need to..._

"Can't I be selfish, just this once?"

_Yes,_ _yes_ _, you deserve..._

" _She_ got to be happy, at least for a little while... I—"

_the_ _world_ _..._

"I just want to be _happy._ "

_and so much_ _more_ _..._

He sighed—in relief, in joy, in _hope_ , he didn't know—

But he deserved to be happy... they both did.

This, at least, was a _start_.


End file.
